Alphabet de Homestuck
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: Pour chaque lettre, un petit texte entre 120 et 150 mots.
1. Lettre A

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **A comme Aradia**

* * *

il fut un temps 0ù le monde était pour m0i c0nstantes n0uveautés et habitudes pendant lequel je j0uais avec mes amis 9u je me pr0menais 0u je f0uillais les ruines

cela a bien changé

je suis m0rte deux f0is

la première à cause de vriska via s0llux

je suis devenue un fant0me j'ai perdu g0ût à t0ut je n'étais plus qu'un agent des m0rts j'avais une missi0n à remplir et je m'en suis acquittée

j'ai 0btenu un n0uveau c0rps de métal au sang bleu en j0uant à SBURB, et j'ai assuré la vict0ire à mes camarades

est arrivé ce nouveau Jack et je suis m0rte à n0uveau

maintenant j'attends près du soleil vert dont la douce chaleur me fait du bien ! je me sens revivre ! des amis doivent me rejoindre bientôt je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais je m'en moque !

j'ai tout mon temps


	2. Lettre B

**B comme Becquerel**

* * *

Becquerel est un bon chien. Le meilleur même. Becquerel est le chien de Jade, et fera tout pour la protéger. C'est sa mission, il compte la mener à bien, quoi que cela lui en coûte. Autrefois, il y avait aussi un homme, assez vieux et distingué, qui l'aidait dans sa mission. Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus que lui. Et il doit protéger Jade, de tout le monde, y compris d'elle-même. Bientôt, il ne le pourra plus, mais Jade sera alors bien entourée et en sécurité. En attendant, c'était son rôle.

Bec est un bon chien, le meilleur ami de Jade. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, sur la grande île qui leur sert de maison. C'était du bon temps, à la voir grandir et sourire. Jade est une gentille maîtresse, et Becquerel l'aime beaucoup.

Quel dommage que ce soit bientôt fini...


	3. Lettre C

**C comme Calliope**

* * *

Une tenUe verte coUsUe avec soin. Une perrUque de cheveux blanc-argenté coUrts. des cornes factices, Un peU de maqUillage... et son costUme était prêt. la seUle manière qUe Calliope avait troUvé poUr sUpporter son reflet dans l'écran noir de son ordinateUr encore éteint. poUr Un moment, devenir Un de ceUx qu'elle admirait tant, et oUblier qUi elle était vraiment.

elle jeta un regard circUlaire sUr sa chambre avant de soUpirer en voyant le bazar que son frère avait fait. ce serait encore à elle de toUt ranger, bien sÛr... obligée de rester avec lUi, jUsqU'à la fin de cette stUpide partie, à devoir sUpporter sa violence, sa méchanceté et son mépris...

calliope se dépêcha d'allUmer son ordinateUr pour ne pas y penser : parler aux jeUnes héros lui ferait dU bien. ils étaient tous les quatre des amours, et roxy saUrait troUver le moyen de la faire oUblier sa réalité...


	4. Lettre D

**D comme Dirk**

* * *

Dis-moi, Dirk, pourquoi refuses-tu l'amour de Roxy ?

Est-ce seulement parce que ton cœur est déjà pris ?

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, pourquoi admires-tu autant ton frangin ?

Ce n'est pas lui qui t'aidera en cas de besoin...

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, pourquoi Jake devrait-il t'aimer,

Alors que tu ne fais que le tourmenter ?

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas plus à Jane ?

N'est-ce pas parce qu'au fond, elle te gêne ?

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, pourquoi gardes-tu encore Lil' Cal...

Alors qu'il rend ta vie terrible et ton cœur morne ?

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, pourquoi n'avoir pas chercher Calliope également ?

C'était pourquoi ton amie, il n'y a pas si longtemps...

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, comment crois-tu que l'on pourrais t'aimer,

Alors que tu n'es toi-même pas capable de t'apprécier ?

x

Dis-moi, Dirk, cher Dirk, n'as-tu jamais peur

Que l'on découvre un jour l'intérieur de ton cœur ?

x

Dis-moi, Dirk... Que fais-tu encore ici ?


	5. Lettre E

**E comme Enfermé**

* * *

UNE SALLE uNIQuE AuX MuRS GRIS POuR LuI SERVIR DE CHAMBRE. PAS DE FENÊTRE NI DE PORTE. POuR SEuLE SORTIE, uNE OuVERTuRE Au PLAFOND. QuE LA LONGuEuR DE SA CHAÎNE LuI PERMETTAIT À PEINE D'ATTEINDRE. MAIS POuR VOIR QuOI D'AILLEuRS ? CE DÉSERT ROuGE, INFINI ET INHOSPITALIER QuI LuI SERVAIT DE PAYSAGE ? AuTANT RESTER DANS SA CHAMBRE Qu'IL ÉTAIT OBLIGÉ DE PARTAGER AVEC SON IDIOTE DE SOEuR. MÊME SI C'ÉTAIT uNE VÉRITABLE PRISON. Au MOINS Y AVAIT-IL DES CHOSES À Y FAIRE !

DEPuIS Qu'IL ÉTAIT TOuT PETIT ON L'Y AVAIT ENFERMÉ SANS LA POSSIBILITÉ DE S'EN ÉCHAPPER. ATTACHÉ PAR UNE GROSSE CHAÎNE À L'uN DES MuRS POuR LE FORCER À RESTER SAGEMENT À SA PLACE. EN ATTENDANT QuE CE JEu STuPIDE NE COMMENCE.

MAIS CALIBORN N'AVAIT PAS L'INTENTION DE LAISSER CES DÉTAILS L'EMPÊCHER D'AGIR. MÊME ENFERMÉ DANS CETTE PRISON, IL ASSuRERAIT SA VICTOIRE SuR SA SOEuR. PERSONNE N'ALLAIT L'ARRÊTER !


	6. Lettre F

**F comme Feferi**

* * *

Feferi regarda son lusus avec effroi, après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était pas possible : son lusus était énorme, tellement gargantuesque ! -Et elle mangeait beaucoup, aussi ! Comment la petite troll pourrait-elle la nourrir ? D'autres lusus, qui plus est ! C'était impossible, Feferi n'y arriverait pas seule ! -Et pourtant, si elle ne le faisait pas, tous les trolls en mourraient, tués par le Vaste Glub...

-Elle s'enfuit pour se réfugier sur un roc)(er et réfléc)(ir à tout cela, sans réussir à trouver de solution ! -Elle en aurait pleuré. Soudain, elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par –Eridan, inquiet.

« Je n'arriverai jamais à la nourrir ! -Elle est bien trop thonpliqué ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider. Promis. »

Feferi lui sourit avec reconnaissance et enlaça son moirail. C'était vrai. -Elle n'était pas seule.


	7. Lettre G

**G comme Gamzee**

* * *

Le TeMpS dE sOn InNoCeNcE aLlAiT bIeNtÔt S'aChEvEr. BiEnTôT, lE bArDe De La RaGe AsSuReRaIt SoN rÔlE pOuR pRéPaReR l'ArRiVéE dE sOn MaÎtRe. MaIs AvAnT cElA, gAmErE aUrAiT à SuBiR uN bLaSpHèMe TeRrIbLe, PoUr QuE lA vÉrItÉ lUi sOiT eNfIn RéVéLéE. cE sErAiT dOuLoUrEuX eT vIoLeNt – SaNgLaNt, MêMe – MaIs NéCesSaIrE... eT aPrÈS... aPrÈS...

il assurerait enfin correctement son rôle. IL PRENDRAIT ENFIN SA PUTAIN DE PLACE ! il montrerait à ces sang-bas la vérité de sa religion. ILS VERRAIENT LE PUTAIN DE MIRACLE QU'EST LE RÈGNE DE SON MAÎTRE !

son maître, ses maîtres :deux, l'un doux, l'autre agressif – puis un – puis plus rien.

ILS NE POURRAIENT PAS FUIR. il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. SON MAÎTRE VOYAIT TOUT, ENTENDAIT TOUT ! Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'arriver. PARCE QU'IL EST DÉJÀ PUTAIN DE LÀ !

et gamzee prêt à le servir.


	8. Lettre H

**H comme Hip-Hop**

* * *

évidement, dave était le roi du rap comme son frangin avant lui ! il pouvait sortir des rimes plus vite que john sa virilité, et son flow était tellement puissant qu'il était impossible de ne pas frémir de plaisir en l'écoutant ! un orgasme auditif à chaque fois, garanti, ou il n'était plus un strider !

mais parfois, entre deux et trois heures du matin, lorsqu'il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger ou l'observer, il se prenait à essayer d'autres styles de musique – toujours cool, hein, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser – comme le rock ou le hip-hop...

le chevalier du temps devait d'ailleurs admettre qu'il se mettait à vraiment apprécier le hip-hop, ou plutôt, pour être exact, le break dance qu'il se permettait de faire sur certains morceaux, emporté par le tempo viscéral

l'important, c'était que *karkat* ne l'apprenne...

oups, trop tard


	9. Lettre I

**I comme Indécence**

* * *

À certains moments, les jeunes héros oubliaient que les trolls et eux n'avaient pas la même culture. Ils étaient si proches sur tant d'aspects, et trainaient tellement ensemble, que parfois, oui, c'était facile d'oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Lles rappels se faisaient toujours de manière... surprenante.

Évidemment, tout alla bien dans les Royaumes Humains et Consorts. Chez les Carapacians, pas de problème non plus – Rose et Kanaya s'étaient absentées. En revanche, chez les Trolls, les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu.

Surtout lorsque Karkat, choqué de voir ces outils, tomba la tête la première dans un seau rempli d'une eau maronnâtre qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Tavros. Il se mit à hurler en rougissant, et partit en courant.

Après cela, il refusa de sortir de sa chambre pendant trois jours, même si Dave lui assura qu'il n'y avait plus aucun seau dans le palais...


	10. Lettre J

**J comme John**

* * *

et vole, vole, hériter du souffle

vole jusqu'à ce que tu t'essouffles

là-haut dans le ciel, ton pyjama bleu

se reflète sans effort dans les yeux

sans cesse émerveillés des consorts

qui t'attendaient du crépuscule à l'aurore...

x

tu as tant de choses à accomplir,

et ta fameuse quête à finir !

mais comme tu es devenu god tiers

comme elle sera simple, cette affaire !

x

tes amis t'aideront, jeune chef

– tu nies ? Ils l'affirment derechef –

n'aies pas peur, tu n'es pas abandonné

humain ou troll : toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter !

x

malgré tous les détours et les galères,

john, tu retrouveras ton père

et quand, de votre univers vous vous rendrez maîtres,

famille et amis seront là pour la fête...

x

john, il est temps de te réveiller :

tu as un dernier ennemi à affronter,

avant d'avoir ta récompense...


	11. Lettre K

**K comme Karkat**

* * *

DU SANG. PARTOUT. TOUT AUTOUR. DE TOUTES LES COURS DE SES AMIS : LEURS VISAGES ET LEURS MAINS ET LEURS LARMES, DE PLUS EN PLUS VITE, À LE DÉVISAGER, AVEC COLÈRE ET TRISTESSE. ET CETTE ACCUSATION, DÉJÀ UNE CONDAMNATION.

C'EST DE TA FAUTE.

C'EST ENTIÈREMENT DE *TA* FAUTE.

PUIS ILS SE JETTENT SUR LUI.

x

KARKAT SE RÉVEILLE EN SURSAUT SUR LE CANAPÉ, LE COEUR BATTANT LA CHAMADE. IL S'EST ENDORMI EN REGARDAN UN FILM... IL EST PÂLE ET TREMBLE À CAUSE DE SON CAUCHEMAR, À MÉLANGER LE VISAGE DES MORTS ET DES VIVANTS DANS SA CULPABILITÉ DÉVORANTE.

IL SE RECROQUEVILLE SUR LUI-MÊME, SE SENTANT PRÊT À PLEURER ET À HURLER DE RAGE, TELLEMENT IL S'EN VEUT. SES AMIS ONT BEAU TENTÉ JOURS APRÈS JOURS DE LE RASSURER, RIEN N'Y FAIT. IL *SAIT* QUE SES RÊVES DISENT VRAIS.

C'EST DE SA FAUTE, S'ILS SONT MORTS.

ET IL DEVRAIT L'ÊTRE AUSSI.


	12. Lettre L

**L comme Lefaucheux**

* * *

En fouillant un peu dans les affaires que sa chère grand-mère lui avait léguées jake avait fini par dénicher la clef d'un petit écrin en bois briqué qui ne manquât pas de le surprendre. En effet il semblait inadéquat, au milieu de l'opulence de métal et de technologie que constituait leur demeure. Il avait longuement hésité à l'ouvrir en se demandant s'il supporterait son lourd secr... Évidemment que non. Tel un vrai aventurier il l'ouvrit aussitôt pour découvrir avec une surprise notoire deux revolvers de la marque lefaucheux. Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit des armes à feu mais des modèles aussi anciens et aussi bien conservés. Il ne pouvait que supputer qu'ils appartenaient à sa grand-mère puisqu'elle n'était plus de ce monde pour le lui assurer. Jake en tout cas avait décidé de les traiter comme tels et ne s'en séparait plus !


	13. Lettre M

**M comme Muscles**

* * *

D –} Je suis FORT et très musclé, c'est équipent pour tout le monde

D –} Ou du moins, j'étais FORT, le plus FORT de tous les trolls, devenant FORT de manière e%ponentielle à mesure que les jours avançaient

D –} Pourtant, malgré ma FORCE, je n'ai rien pu faire pour protéger la seule chose qui m'importait vraiment : mon moirail

D –} Tous ces verres brisés, tous ces arcs cassés, toutes ces démonstrations de FORCE et de musculatures e%hibées aux yeux de tous... ça n'a servi à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

D –} Je l'ai laissée tomber, déçue peut-être, comment pourrait-elle jamais me pardonner

D –} J'aimerais la voir et lui parler, mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle me dirait

D –}Tous ces muscles, toute cette FORCE, et c'est le courage qui me manque

D –} Ma recherche de FORCE et de muscles était vaine

D –} Je t'ai quand même perdue...


	14. Lettre N

**N comme Nepeta**

* * *

:33 { Jouons un peu ensemble, veux-tu ? J'aimerais que l'on cr33 un univers ensemble. Je serais un grand félin dangereux, toujours à m'iausoler dans ma caverne avec mes proies.

:33 { Tu pourrais être un dragon ! Ou un crabe ! Ou, ou un cheval ! Tu ne voudrais pas être un cheval, pour jouer avec moi ?

:33 { Il y a tant de possibilités ! J'aime le jeu de rôle, tu sais. Chat me permet de passer un bon moment, et parfois d'oublier ce qu'il se passe r33llement.

:33 { J'ai quelques partenaires de jeu, mais c'est difficile d'en trouver de bons ! Vriska par exemple, elle fait toujours des choses terribles, ce n'est pas drôle... Et les autres... qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être soupe-au-lait à propos de chat ! Même mon moirail n'aime pas trop ça ! Mais bon, parfois il le fait quand même pour me faire plaisir !

:33 { Bref ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?


	15. Lettre O

**O comme Oubli**

* * *

jade se leva ce matin-là avec la désagréable impression davoir oublié quelque chose. elle se frotta les yeux, encore un peu endormie, et sarrêta un moment pour réfléchir. ce nétait pas lanniversaire de qui que ce soit... elle avait nourri bec... le cadeau de john était bien envoyé à son correspondant... que pouvait-elle avoir oublié ? elle consulta ses rappels colotés, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. peut-être oubliait-elle quelle noubliait rien ? cétait difficile de le savoir, jade navait jamais eu une excellente mémoire...

elle décida de se lever et de commencer sa journée. peut-être que ça lui reviendrait plus tard. et si cétait vraiment important, jade aurait mis un repère coloré... est-ce que faire des mémos laiderait ? non, cétait idiot. sa solution fonctionnait généralement bien, donc inutile de la remplacer ou de sinquiéter.

elle noublait jamais ce qui était crucial.


	16. Lettre P

**P comme Protection**

* * *

Je Sais Qu'Il Peut Se Défendre Parce Qu'Il L'A Prouvé Plus D'Une Fois Aussi Bien Lors De Notre Jeu Que Sur L'Astéroïde

Mais Je Continue À Vouloir Le Protéger

Je Ne Le Comprenais Pas Avant De Rencontrer Ma Dancestor Porrim Avec Qui J'Ai Parlé De Sa Relation Avec Kankri (Son Dancestor) Ainsi Que De La Relation Entre La Dolorosa Et Le Signless

Le Désir De Protéger Peut-Il Perdurer D'Une Incarnation À L'Autre

En Tout Cas C'Est Ce Que Ma Relation Avec Karkat Semble Dire

x

Il Semble Si Vulnérable Quand Il Dort Que Je Ne Peux Pas M'Empêcher De Vouloir Lui Passer Une Matin Dans Les Cheveux Et Veiller À Ce Que Rien Ne Lui Arrive

Quoiqu'Il En Dise Je Pense Qu'Il Est Crucial Que Karkat Reste En Vie Car Je Sens Qu'il Va Être Responsable De Quelque Chose D'Important

Et C'Est À Moi De M'Assurer Qu'Il Puisse Le Faire


	17. Lettre Q

**Q comme Quatre-quart**

* * *

Une recette très simple pour les cuisiniers même amateurs. Un quart de sucre, un quart de farine, un quart de beurre et quatre œufs. Quatre quarts, d'où le nom.

Jane se mit à sourire en mélangeant les ingrédients et chantonna gaiement. C'était un classique, bien sûr, mais la jeune cuisinière était tellement contente de pouvoir préparer le gâteau préféré de son père pour son anniversaires qu'elle s'en fichait un peu. Et puis il y avait un autre intérêt à avoir choisi cette recette plutôt que d'essayer d'en créer une autre...

Elle envoyait des photos régulières à ses deux amies d'internet pour leur décrire étape par étape ce qu'elle faisait et leur apprendre la préparation. Cela aurait été plus simple de faire une visio, mais étrangement, cela ne fonctionnait jamais avec elles...

Un jour, Jane cuisinerait directement avec ces deux demoiselles. Elle se le promit.


	18. Lettre R

**R comme Rose**

* * *

Depuis que je connais l'alphabet des trolls, j'emprunte régulièrement (sans forcément son autorisation) les romans de Karkat. Je les trouve vraiment très intéressants, aussi bien pour leurs histoires en elles-mêmes que parce qu'il me semble mieux comprendre nos amis « aliens » (mais n'est-ce pas plutôt nous, les aliens ?) grâce à leur littérature. Leurs romances en particulier me fascinent, notamment parce que je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre – ou plutôt d'accepter. Je dois avouer que l'idée de partager Kanaya (puisque celle-ci a accepté d'être ma partenaire) ne me plaît pas du tout. Cette idée d'amour-haine... J'ai déjà parfois du mal avec sa relation de moirails avec Karkat... Qu'elle aille plus loin avec quelqu'un me tuerait probablement.

Je n'ose pas le lui dire, de peur de la froisser. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver un moment pour demander conseil à Karkat...

Que c'est difficile tout ça...


	19. Lettre S

**S comme Sollux**

* * *

Du pourpre partout. Comme 2ii le monde avait déciidé deux nêtre plu2 quune iimense tâche deux ce rouge nocturne. Une tâche quii ne ce22e deux 2étendre, et en 2on centre, le corp2 de Aradiia, 2an2 viie. Iil ne fallut que quelque2 2econde2 à 2ollux pour comprendre ce quiil venaiit deux 2e pa22er – ce quiil venaiit deux faiire. Aucun souveniir deux comment 2était arriivé. Mai2 aprè2 tout, étaiit-ce vraiiment iimportant deux le savoiir ? Le ré2ultat étaiit inconte2table et luii faiisaiit face pour le condamner biien trop claiirement.

Aradiia étaiit morte à cau2e deux luii.

La honte et la culpabiiliité le priirent à la gorge, et 2ollux 2enfuiit en abandonnant le corp2. Iil 2enferma dan2 2a chambre, refu2ant de parler à quii que ce 2oiit, rongé par le remord et la trii2te22e.

Maii2 iil fiiniit par recevoiir un me22age quii lobliigea à 2ortiir de 2a bulle...

« b0nj0ur s0llux »


	20. Lettre T

**T comme Terezi**

* * *

4LORS T3R3Z1, T3 VOIL4 4V3UGL3 ! TU N3 T'4TT3ND41S PAS 4 C3 R3SULT4T, N'3ST-C3 P4S ? C'3T41T UN B34U COUP D4NS C3TT3 P4RT1E D'3CH3C INT3RM1N4BL3 QU'3ST VOTR3 3X1ST3NCE 4 TOUS !

M41S TU CONN41S L'4D4GE, NON ? 1L F4UT P4RFO1S P3RDR3 POUR G4GN3R... TU T3 S3NS D3S3MPAR33 ? C'3ST NORM4L. TU V13NS D3 P3RDR3 L4 VU3 4PR3S TOUT... M41S C3 N'3ST R13N. TU V4S 4PPR3NDR3 UN3 NOUV3LL3 M4N13R3 D'4PPR3H3ND3R L3 MOND3 ! QU3LQU3 CHOS3 D'UN1QU3, QU1 D3V1ENDR4 UN3 P4RT CRUC14L3 D3 T4 P3RSONN3 ! C3L4 N'3N V4UT-1L P4S L4 P31N3 ?

R3JOU1S-TO1, T3R3Z1, C4R TON LUSUS V4 D3V3N1R TON PROF3SS3UR 3T T'3NS31GN3R TOUT C3 DONT TU 4S B3SO1N ! C'3ST UN PR1V1L3G3 1NCROY4BL3 ! 4UCUN DOUT3 QU3 TU S4UR4S 3N 3TR3 D1GN3, 3T QU3 TU PORT3R4S C3 QU3 D'4UTR3S QU4L1F13R413NT D'H4ND1C4P COMM3 T4 PLUS PR3C13US3 COURONN3 !

COMM3 J'41 H4T3 D3 T3 VO1R PROGR3SS3R.


	21. Lettre U

**U comme Usé**

* * *

Il avait été un compagnon d'aventures fidèle pendant de nombreuses années, et Dad pouvait se remémorer avec tendresse leurs nombreuses péripéties. Ils en avaient vécu, des choses ensemble ! Mais désormais, Dad ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : il devait admettre que son camarade se faisait vieux, et déjà tout froissé. Il gardait ça et là les cicatrices d'une confrontation musclée, et perdait ses couleurs. Les tâches noires produites par l'huile s'incrustaient doucement. Il était temps pour lui de prendre le large, après tant de bons et loyaux services.

Dad devait se trouver un nouveau chapeau.

Heureusement, sur cette étrange planète, on trouvait plein de choses dans les tuyaux. Dad en ouvrit un pour trouver un chapeau tout neuf, qui semblait l'avoir attendu. Après avoir salué une dernière fois l'usé, il le déposa dans le tuyau à la place du nouveau.

S'il s'avait les aventures qui l'attendait !


	22. Lettre V

**V comme Vriska**

* * *

Vriska déjà prête à partir

Il faut bien quelqu'un pour agir...

Refusant de prendre la f8

Elle repousse les limites !

Tellement de trucs sur le feu,

Car les ennemis sont nombreux,

Cette de bras cassés,

Par elle, doit être guidée

x

Vriska est la 8otte secrète

Grand maestro de cette fête

Quand les carottes sem8lent c8

Elle rassure les élites !

Une personne peut tout changer

Vriska va 8ien le démontrer

En prenant la place de chef

Elle les sauve du grief.

x

Vriska, personnage central,

(L'auteur lui donne son aval)

Fera 8asculer la 8alance

Pour rendre aux héros une chance

De vaincre toutes les menaces

Et de terminer cette farce,

Afin de pouvoir réclamer

Cet univers qu'ils ont crée...

x

Vriska, comment faire avec elle ?

Vriska, comment faire sans elle ?

Cette Voleuse de Lumière

Revenue tout droit des Enfers !


	23. Lettre W

**Writ Keeper**

* * *

Roi blanc. Déchu. Exilé. Voyageur.

La postière avait récupéré son sceptre, et il était parti vers la capsule temporelle qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son épouse.

En chemin, il avait trouvé un carnet rempli d'une écriture rose et soignée, qu'il se prit à lire – d'abord par curiosité, puis par intérêt. C'était une histoire compliquée, pleine de sorciers, d'intrigues diverses et d'ironie... Le roi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait davantage à comprendre dans cette histoire que ce qu'on pourrait penser. Cela lui rappelait un peu les récits de son royaume, qui n'étaient après tout que la retranscription de ce que les nuages de Skaia leur permettaient de comprendre...

Peu-être qu'une jour il aurait la chance de rencontrer l'auteur de cette aventure épique, pour lui demander ce que cette histoire signifiait...

Ou serait-il tué en ayant à peine le temps de revoir sa reine.

En attendant, il lisait.


	24. Lettre X

**X comme Xénocide**

* * *

des anges partout sur cette planète en noir et blanc qui avveuglerait tout le monde et qui me rend fou

ils sont partout et presque impossibles à vvaincre

je me sens seul à devvoir les combattre sans aide

aucun de mes camarades n'a vvoulu me joindre même pas kat

pourtant je pensais qu'on était amis

de toute façon depuis que fef m'a quitté personne ne vveut traîner avec moi même lorsque je fais des efforts

et il y a ces anges qui me narguent sans arrêt et qui m'attaquent et me haïssent eux aussi

tout le monde me hait

personne ne vveut m'aider

je me sens tellement seul

je vvais exterminer ces anges jusqu'au dernier pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien

ce que je n'ai pas pu faire envvers ces rebus de trolls je vvais le faire envers ces anges

et personne ne m'arrêtera

tout le monde s'en fiche


	25. Lettre Y

**Y comme Yungueñito**

* * *

Encore un peu plus d'alcool dans ce coktail

*cockail

s'ennivrer pour oublier cette solitude éterrnnelle

*éternelle

et roxy s'oublie encore une nuit en buvant son yungerito

*yungueñito

dehors le soleil se lève et il fait déjà biau

*beau

mais roxy est seule, oubliée au milieu des carapaciens

celui qu'elle aime est beaucoup trop loin

c'n'est pas l'pire bien sûr, mais ça aide pas

elle se sent abandonnée, alors elle boit

les alcools s'enchaînent avec les jours

elle se sent mal et sans amour

pas de mère pour la guider sur sa route

pas de père pour calmer ses doutes

aucun guide dans ce monde déjà mort

alors elle prend des alcools de plus en plus forts

que ses amis sont éloignés !

roxy se sent doucement couler,

elle peine à garder l'envie d'exister...

le jeu va-t-elle la sauver ?


	26. Lettre Z

**Z comme Zoologie**

* * *

jE NE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE PAS AUSSI FORT QUE LES AUTRES. sURTOUT DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE MARCHER... mAIS JE ME SUIS RENDU COMPTE QUE J'AVAIS UN DON AVEC LES ANIMAUX ET QUE JE POUVAIS M'EN SERVIR. vRISKA N'EST PAS D'ACCORD AVEC MOI ET PENSE QUE C'EST UNE TECHNIQUE DE LÂCHE. ELLE EST JAMAIS D'ACCORD AVEC MOI DE TOUTE FAÇON... pEUT-ÊTRE QU'ELLE A RAISON, MAIS ÇA MARCHE... jE NE SUIS PAS SÛR DE MOI. jE MANQUE D'ESTIME DE SOI... c'EST EN PARTIR À CAUSE D'ELLE. mÊME SI ELLE NE VEUT PAS L'ADMETTRE. eLLE REFUSE D'ADMETTRE BEAUCOUP DE CHOSES À MON SUJET...

jE PRÉFÈRE ÊTRE AVEC MES CONSORTS. iLS SONT GENTILS ET INTÉRESSANTS. eUX. j'AIME BIEN OBSERVER LES ANIMAUX. eUX. iLS NE M'EFFRAIENT PAS ET J'ARRIVE À LEUR PARLER. aVEC EUX, JE ME SENS BIEN.


End file.
